


A Day in the Life~ November 2018

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: A new month, new dilemmas. Married Life is complicated by work and home life is always interesting with two teenagers and a little one. Follow Danny and Steve as they navigate another month through daily text message exchanges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DominicRichenel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/gifts), [stevedannolover100781](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/gifts), [KatieTaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTaylor/gifts), [jlc17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlc17/gifts), [Chera212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chera212/gifts), [Nenuial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenuial/gifts), [Deezer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deezer/gifts), [annenymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annenymous/gifts), [Jewelbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/gifts).



> Thank you to all of you who have continued to follow us and all the new people we have picked up along the way. The kudos and comments are awesome and we love you all. WE are trying to follow the newest season and figuring out how to weave it so it works in our universe. Some of the things that will be explored in the next two months are what happens with Steve's and the sad passing of Joe white. We handle both of those events in our own way. I have a lot of catching up to do with posting. Here's to a new month! Typos are still a way of life even with autocorrect and sometimes they can be funny and sometimes they leave you scratching your head. Hope you all are still enjoying the series.  
>  And of course, neither one of us own Hawaii-50 and no money is being made from this little adventure of ours.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Danny pulled the front door closed behind him and leaned against it. His parents along with Joe and Sarah had taken the kids out after the game to get some shaved ice, allowing the guys to have some time alone. Danny checked his phone again and saw the message from Steve. Steve was already home and out on the lanai. The old him would have avoided this whole conversation and gone up and gone to bed with a slam of the door. That is, the old him when he was married to Rachel. He stashed his phone in his pocket and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to fight or argue with Steve. They would work through this, he knew they would. They always did.

He dropped his keys on the end table and made his way through the house to the door out to the lanai. Danny took a breath to calm his nerves and pushed the door open and stepped out into the night air. “Hey,” he called softly and dropped into the chair beside his husband.

Steve has his eyes closed.  He was trying to pick his words carefully trying to remember what Gail and couple’s boot camp had taught them.  “Danny, I know you are not happy with me right now, but before I make things worse, I want to say I know how much you love me and I love you and that we can talk with that always being the most important thing to remember.  I fucked up by making you think we were coming home and fucking our brains out.” 

Danny reached across the space between them and took Steve’s hand in his own. He twined their fingers together and gave his partner a warm smile. “I guess I started the whole thing with all the flirting. I just wasn’t expecting you to do an about face and change your mind so quickly. We’ve had sex with my parents here before. It’s not a big deal. And I can be quiet when I need to be.” 

“That may be, but I had a totally different scene in my head.  I was picturing you really fucking me into the mattress. Where you hit my prostate so much I forget my name.  You might be able to be quiet, I on the other hand wanted to cry out for God so much that He would actually hear me.  I was thinking more along the lines of an ass pounding that I wouldn’t be able to sit at all tomorrow morning. Okay?”

Danny’s ears and cheeks blushed pink. “I would love nothing more than to take you to that place, but I unlike you, remember that my parents are here. I’m not an animal. And I’m not sure how I feel about them giving us a few hours to get it on. They think we’re here having crazy sex right now.”

“Let’s see.  Empty house. We have at least an hour before they all get home and you bump on the part that they gave us some alone time?”   Steve got up from his chair and stood in front of Danny. “It’s your call. Or, I’m going upstairs and taking the world’s coldest shower.  Colder than the ocean cold.”

“You think I’m an idiot don’t you?” Danny stood up, not giving Steve time to answer and slipped a hand around his husband’s neck pulling him down for a heated kiss. “I choose option one.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

November 5, 2018

Today we went to the condo and helped Ma and Pop unpack all the stuff that Steve helped them buy. Good Lord I can't believe all the stuff. But I guess when you need to furnish an empty condo there are going to be lots of boxes to unpack. I still can't believe they are here with a place of their own. It's kind of overwhelming to know that I can call them and go see them whenever I want while they are here. I haven't had that in so long. Sometimes you just need your mom. I'm not sure Steve totally agrees because his mom is a mess and a force to be reckoned with. She also drives me crazy. enough about Doris.

I'm glad they are here. The kids are glad they are here as is Steve. I've needed this for a long time.

Tonight Monkey had the attitude of a teenager again. I am hoping it's about pushing boundaries more than anything. That I can deal with. I think. Right now, I think I just want to curl into Steve's side and go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

November 6, 2018

Danny loves wine.

Danny loves Steve.

Steve took the wine bottle away.

Danny doesn't like Steve anymore.

Danny loves Steve again because he is my pillow.


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

November 8, 2018

There isn't much in life that is better than waking up with your husband, the Navy SEAL all dripping wet and covering me with wet sloppy kisses. Good morning to me. 

 


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

November 12, 2018

God what a day. Start the day off normal only to have Steve call me and tell me Carson was dead. When is he going to catch a break? So many people that he knows and loves, leaving him in one way or another. Life simply isn't fair a lot of the time. Agent Emma obviously doesn't know anything about Steve if she thought he was going to stay out of his friend's murder investigation. My husband the putz got himself arrested for not being cooperative. I may have had a little too much fun with that at his expense. I couldn't help myself. I'll pay for it later.

And good God, Adam is a fucking mess. Smelled really bad too. But I can't blame him. I was the same way when Rachel left me, except I was smart enough to shower. I'm not going to tell him what he needs because I'm sure he doesn't want to hear it at this point in time. Kono is gone and that's all he knows at the moment. He will figure out how to move on. In the meantime, I'm a little pissed at her. All the shit they made it through to be together, how do you throw that away for the job? It's a tough one, the job that she's doing, saving these young girls, but I don't know... I feel for Adam.

Agent Emma is a lot like Steve. Stubborn to the core and I think if he were single, she probably would have tried to jump his bones after they wrapped up the case of Carson's death. She had this jealous demeanor about her after I bailed him out with the Governor's letter. 

He's mine lady, in every sense of the word. Husband, partner, lover, best friend. Hands off.


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

November 15, 2018

7am

Oh my God. I can't believe that we have our opening tomorrow for the restaurant. I can feel my anxiety kicking in full force. Part of me says this is a huge mistake, the other part of me says that this is one of the best decisions we have made together. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. It has been a long grueling process. And after Uncle Vito and his attempt at helping, I was so sure that I should just pull the plug on the whole thing. It's like we took one step forward and three back. We were making negative progress for what seemed like forever. Being in quarantine and then getting shot last year didn't help matters any either. I'm glad all of that is behind us now. Tomorrow is go day. I think I'm ready. Maybe...

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

November 16, 2018

I think I can breathe. The restaurant was a smash hit, in all the best ways. I didn't hear a single negative thing today which absolutely amazes me with all the shit we went through to get this place up and running. I think I need sleep. I am beyond exhausted. I may sleep for a year.


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

 


	21. Chapter 21

November 21, 2018

I miss Steve and Nahele and don't want to celebrate thanksgiving without them with the rest of us. In a way it kinda makes it feel like before we were married, before we adopted Nahele, before we all became a family. It's just strange and I don't like the feeling. This will be my last Thanksgiving in the house that I grew up in and that is the weirdest feeling as well. To know that I will never be able to bring Steve back here, to know that my kids will never get to play in the tree house again that their grandfather made. They seem excited about the move to the condo but it's bittersweet I'm sure. Our home is full of so many memories. I know that people say memories are in your head and heart and soul, but something about being here brings back so many good memories of Matty that I can't seem to conjure up anywhere else. It will be hard to walk away and lock the door for that final time. I have a feeling Ma and Pop are feeling the same way. With the kids gone with Bridget overnight, it gives me a chance to talk to them openly and alone, not having to worry about little ears or prying sisters.

I promised Steve I would take a sleeping pill. Here's to one more last night in my old room.

If these walls could talk... oh the stories that could tell.


	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to all of you leaving reviews for not replying. I'm trying to get caught up to the current date with posting chapters. With the holidays out of the way, work kind of back in the normal range, I am hoping to be able to start responding again. Please know that we read each and every one and appreciate all of the kudos and reviews we do receive. Love to you all!

November 23, 2018

I'm going to miss this place. Home. It will always be my home. Hawaii is my home now, with Steve and Nahele and my two kids, but this house, these walls, the memories that are embedded in this foundation will always be my home. My roots, my starting point in life. The place where I became the man I am today, all started here. Some people don't understand that idea, people who have moved around their entire lives, never establishing roots anywhere. They don't understand what a home can mean to a person. It's more than a house and a garage, white picket fence and tree house in the backyard. It's about family, a safe-haven. I have that in Hawaii with Steve, but there's something about your starting point that is hard to let go of.

I miss my brother. A lot. And in a sense it feels like I have to say goodbye to him all over again. There are marks on the bedroom walls from us goofing around and getting a little too crazy. Marks hidden by posters and later pictures and I'm sure Ma wondered what the hell happened in there are times after we moved on. I forgot about the hole we poked in the closet  connecting our two rooms so we could send messages to each other at night. Matty and I were close and I miss him a lot. I miss who he was, and not who he became. I don't know that person. That person that came to Hawaii wasn't the Matty I knew and loved. I miss the Matty that spent every night with me after Rachel walked away from our marriage and took Grace. I miss the Matty that was bigger than me, but still treated me like his big brother.

Tomorrow is going to be difficult to endure. But at the end of the day... I will be home.


	24. Chapter 24

 


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

 

Steve throws the dish towel into the laundry basket and wonders if there is enough for a full load.  There isn’t but it was a good thought. He has cleaned the kitchen, twice. He has folded the laundry, put it away.  He dusted the living room and would have vacuumed it had Gracie not been asleep. He thought about going to bed but knowing that Danny could be home at any minute, he wanted to be up to greet him.  Actually, he wanted to be up in more ways than one. 

Danny’s key in the lock pulled Steve away from thoughts of the two of them in the bedroom and fighting each other for dominance. The lamp beside the couch was the only light coming from the living room. Danny dropped his keys in the bowl on the end table and made his way to the well lit kitchen. He knew Steve would still be awake waiting for him to come home. Danny checked the time on his phone and cringed. He wanted to be home hours ago but he was needed at Steve’s and one thing led to another and before he knew it, he was washing dishes and mopping the floors. There was no way he could just leave. 

“Babe,” he called softly as he made his way towards the kitchen, not wanting to wake the kids. His growling stomach made him realize he never ate dinner. Now he was in search of food as well as his husband.

Steve snuck up behind him and turned him around into a kiss.  “I missed you.” he rocked Danny back and forth on his heels. “I could do things to you right now.”

“If you can produce food as quickly as you sneak up on me then you can do whatever you want to me.”

“Sit.  I can whip you up some taco salad.  Okay?” Steve pulled out the seat so his husband could sit.  “Talk to me as I get your dinner ready.”

“I’d eat a wooden spoon right now, I’m so hungry.”

“You know we own a restaurant and you are coming home hungry.  How does that happen?”

“Well, I was two waiters in one until the guys showed up to take over. Then I helped in the kitchen plating food. And then I got dish duty because Ricky went home sick. I didn’t exactly have time to stop and eat. By the time we got the floors mopped, fished my wedding ring out of the drain pipe, I was ready to call it a day.”

“Wait, what the fuck did you just say?”

Danny held up his hand and tried to diffuse Steve before he exploded or the vein on his forehead popped. “Apparently when your hands are in soapy water for a long period of time, they get all wrinkly and my ring slipped off while I was scrubbing pans and I didn’t realize it until the water was all drained out of the sink. We tore the pipe apart and found it in the trap.” Danny rubbed his forehead. “Okay, breathe or blink or say something.”

“I think I should get pissed but to tell you the truth, it’s back on your finger, whatever.”  Steve brought the salad over to his husband with a side of chips. He handed him a Longboard and sat across him. 

“Don’t whatever me.” Danny glared across the table at Steve. “You’re acting like i let it slip off on purpose.”

“I’m not acting like anything.  I’m tired and I know you are too.”

“I’m sorry.” Danny stared at his husband and signaled a truce before he took a bite of his salad. “It’s been a long day,” he said through a mouth full of lettuce. “Thank you. How were the kids?”

“Gracie got her homework done.  She wasn’t happy that you were a no show.  Nahele spent the entire time trying to explain to her how busy we were while you guys were away.  He has a huge test next week. He wants to keep up his hundred percent.” Steve started putting the extras away in the fridge.  “Did you try the salsa? Nahele made it. He thinks we should have opened a Mexican restaurant instead.”

“Yeah, it’s good.” Danny tapped his fork against the table. “I don’t want him to give up nursing school, Steve.”

“He’s not going to.  We talked about it at therapy.  We talked about it yesterday. We talked about it at dinner.  I told him that he doesn’t have to live his life for us. We want him happy, that makes us happy.”

“He’s too willing to drop what he’s doing though to help out at the restaurant. That’s not what I want. For Gracie either.” Danny put his fork down and pushed his salad away, no longer hungry. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. “Maybe I’m just tired and don’t know up from down at the moment.” He took a long swallow of his beer. “He is good, you know. At everything he does. He could be whatever he wants to be. But he wants to be a nurse, not a chef.”

“Babe, trust me, I told him that if he told me that he wanted to be a street sweeper, and that would make him happy, we would buy him the best and biggest broom he’s ever seen.”

“I’m starting to think I don’t know what I was thinking when I made out that list two years ago.”

“Babe, what are you saying?  You wanted this, so we wanted this.  This is good.”

“You only want it because I wanted it. But I don’t want it at the cost of my family.” Danny drained his beer and eyeballed the coffee pot. “I love to cook. I love my grandmother’s recipes and I wanted to share that with people. But I don’t want my family to make sacrifices for my dream. It’s not fair to any of you.” He pushed his chair back and made his way across the kitchen to the coffee pot and contemplated brewing a pot.

Steve came up and hugged Danny from behind.  “Babe, it’s not going to be like today all the time.  We’re still new.”

Danny turned in Steve’s embrace and hopped up on the countertop. “I know that. But how long until it isn’t? A month? Six? A year? Huh? I don’t want to be a restaurant owner and not be involved. That’s not what I ever wanted either. But I can’t do five-0 all day and then this all night. And miss all the time at home with the kids. Gracie will be a senior next year and Charlie is still in grade school. I lost three years already, I don’t want to lose any more time with him.”

“Babe, what do you want us to do?”

“I don’t know. But I know that after the last two days, I’m exhausted. What did you tell me while I was in Jersey when you were telling me about your case? You love being a cop, Steve. And be honest, you only signed on because this was something I wanted.”

“Danny, I want to make your dreams come true.  You made all of mine come true.”

“That is you and me together that you’re talking about. You would never sign up for a restaurant if I weren’t in the picture. I want you to enjoy what we do together as well. I want you to be happy with what we are doing.”

“I just want you to know that I will support any decision you make.”  

Danny threw his hands up in the air and hopped off the counter. “What about what you really want?”

“I really want to be a cop.  I want to protect this rock and our family.  I want to come home with you and spend as much time with the kids that we have.”

Danny pinned Steve against the counter and rolled up on the balls of his feet and kissed him. “How hard was that to admit? I want you to be happy with our life as well and it’s about us, not just making me happy. I will be the  first to admit that this adventure has been far more stressful that I ever imagined it would be. I knew it would be difficult to get up off the ground, and I was up to that challenge and we made it work with all of the setbacks we have had, but the stress along the way has just about put me into an early grave.”

“Okay Kamekona then?”

Danny took a deep breath. “The kids need us at home. You need me at home. I need you at home. We need each other in the field and I’m not ready to give that up yet. I can’t do both and be happy or sane or get any sleep.” Danny glanced at the time on Steve’s watch. “It’s almost eleven at night and I just scarfed down half a salad and a beer. I don’t want that to be the norm, babe.” Danny kissed Steve again. “Let’s give Odell a call in the next few days and weigh our options, okay? Like I said while I was gone, the big guy messages me at least twice a day.” Danny ran his hands down the length of Steve’s arms. “Nobody can ever tell us it wasn’t a success.”

“Danny, I love you.  I love our life together.  Okay? I didn’t like missing you all night.”

“You know, I kept thinking about what Rachel said about the kids growing up in a restaurant. And I know how she thinks. This is the best for us and for the kids. I want to be at home at night with all of you, not scrubbing dishes and losing my wedding ring down the drain.”

Steve took Danny’s hand and put Danny’s ring finger to his lips.  He kissed it long and slow.

“You better hope I cleaned that thing,” Danny said with a crooked grin.  

Steve cupped Danny’s chin and kissed the grin off his face.

“You’re lucky I scoured it with bleach and hot water.”

Steve now put two of Danny’s fingers into his mouth and sucked on them.  He stopped only to kiss his husband again. “Please stop talking about dishes, scrubbing,” he said into Danny’s mouth, “and tell me if you are thinking the same thing I am thinking.”

“I’m thinking that if we didn’t have any kids in the house, I’d fuck you on the couch right now. Can you hold off until we make it upstairs?”

Steve lifted Danny onto the counter and started to suck on the base of Danny’s neck.  “No.”

“You call me the animal,” Danny replied as he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist pulling him closer and offering more skin in the process. “We should really go upstairs.”

“If you insist.”  Steve didn’t move though, he only worked at Danny’s belt.

“Or not.” Danny tried to control his breathing. “Couch?”

“Too far.” Steve had Danny on his back on the kitchen floor before Danny knew what was happening..

“Fucking sneaky ninja,” Danny groaned against Steve’s mouth as he let his body give way under his partner's hands.

 


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28

Steve put the last of the food onto the dining room table.  There was mashed potatoes, green beans, grilled corn, and BBQ chicken.  Gracie followed closely behind with the side salads.

Nahele looked over the spread and then back up at his father.  “Dad, are we opening a restaurant up in here at home too?”

Steven walked over to where his eldest was seated and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.  “Thanks for getting the little guy for us today.”

Charlie, with green beans in his mouth corrected Steve with, “I’m not a little guy.”

Danno slapped his son’s hand as he reached for more green beans.  “Not until everyone is seated at the table. And what have I told you about talking with your mouth full of food?”  

“Daddy always talks with food in his mouth.”  Charlie’s comment was a simple one.

“He’s an animal. We’re working on his manners as well as yours.” Danny pulled out his seat and sat down, waiting for Steve to do the same.

“Danno is right, Baby Boy.  I’m trying not to eat like an animal.”  Steve took his seat at the head of the table.

“Not a baby boy,” Charlie protested.

Danny smiled fondly at his youngest. “You will always be our baby boy, Charlie.”

“Does that make Nahele your big boy?”  Charlie looked over to his fathers for an answer.

“Yes. And Grace will always be my Monkey and your Dad’s princess.”

“Princess Monkey,” Charlie giggled.

That got a laugh from everyone at the table except Grace, clearly not amused by the name.

“You better not start calling me that, Charlie,” Grace warned as she put her napkin on her lap.

Bowls of food were passed around until everyone’s plate was filled.

“Listen, your dad and I want to talk to the three of you about something.” Danny began as the kids dug into their plates of food.

“Is it a good thing or a bad thing?”  Gracie could not help to ask.

“Well,” Danny stole a glance at his husband and was reassured with Steve’s smile. “It’s a good thing.”

“It’s a good thing for the whole family.”  Steve looked over to Charlie who was too busy with his corn to care what the discussion was about.

“We have decided to-”

“Are you quitting Five-0?” Nahele asked with his fork suspended mid-air.

“What?  No. Why- No.”  Steve looked over to Nahele surprised by the comment.

“What then?”

“After some long conversations and much thought over the past several days, we have decided to sell Steve’s.” Danny studied his oldest son’s face to gauge his reaction. He knew he had read it correctly when he saw relief wash over his son’s face. “After spending two of the last three nights at the restaurant, I talked to Dad and we decided that it wasn’t what we wanted for our family at this time.”

Gracie took a small pause from her food and then continued to eat again.

“Gracie?” Danny touched his daughter’s elbow. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she swallowed, you and Daddy are selling Steve’s.”

“Why are we selling Daddy?” Charlie asked honestly.

“Not Daddy, the restaurant.”

“What restaurant?”

“Never mind.  You and Daddy thought it over and decided to sell the restaurant.  You know, the place that you both said that you would both work at instead of being Five-0.”  Gracie dropped her fork on her plate. “Excuse me, please.” She got up from the table and ran up the stairs.

“Wasn’t expecting that,” Danny said as he pushed his untouched plate away. He dug his thumbs into his temples willing the growing tension to go away. “Steve’s has been a giant headache from the get go.”

“Dad, Dad, it’s just that she thought, you know, you guys would quit being cops and work at the restaurant.  At least she thought so.” Nahele looked at both of them with the utmost respect. “You, know.”

Danny shook his head because that had been his plan from the moment he wrote it down on a piece of scrap paper. He didn’t want to dodge bullets forever. But after the last several days, ideas evolved. “Let me go talk to her.”

“No, wait, Dad.  Let me. I kinda know how she feels.”

Steve nodded to his son, and Nahele made his way to his sister’s room.

Charlie looked up from his plate.  “Do I have to go to? Where is everybody going?”

“No, you stay put. At least one of us should finish our dinner.”

  


 


	29. Chapter 29

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:**

> To Liz, my writing buddy. Thank you for making this a part of your daily routine. I love you. When you're done, I'm done.


End file.
